Cheese
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt is everything to Blaine. Klaine.


**Cheese, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Please take the time to leave a review!**

Ever feel like you love someone so much your heart will explode? Not in a painful way, but more like an attractive explosion of confetti and everything good. It's like you've swallowed a magnet and feel yourself being pulled towards someone else. At first you want to pull away. It's abnormal the way your heart feels like it's just ran a marathon when it's only moved a pace forward. It's a step for some, a leap for others. When that step is towards someone you like, it's a leap to your future.

You finally reach your destination. That's when you realize the journey has only begun.

I love Kurt Hummel. It took some time to figure out, but once I did, there was no turning back. There was coffee dates, and hands being held, and lips meeting. That's when the explosions kicked off. It was crazy beautiful. It still is, every time. I don't think that feeling is going to stop any time soon.

I don't think I want it to.

1_. _We moved to New York last year. We arrived late in the afternoon to realize that the cupboards and fridge were empty. Boxes got shoved into their proper rooms and we left for the grocery store. The first night we kept it simple and made those microwavable mac n' cheese cups. They tasted processed and a little rubbery. Our neighbors were fighting next door. I tried to make things more bearable. _You are the cheese to my macaroni. _It was delightfully corny and made him laugh. He began to cough violently. That day I learned one valuable lesson. Never make Kurt laugh while eating.

Also, put all of the groceries in low cabinets to get maximum Kurt viewing.

2. When I transferred to McKinley it was entirely apparent that they did not show the same care for their food as Dalton did. They were a public school without the parental funding to get good food. I started bringing my own sandwich. I'd go through line with Kurt, buy myself a beverage and we'd sit down. I'd unwrap my sandwich. It would always be peanut butter and jelly. Grape jelly, cut diagonally. I suppose that cutting it any other way would not have influence over the flavor of the sandwich. Anyways, one day Kurt remarked on my love of pb&j. _You are the peanut butter to my jelly. _Mercedes hid her smile behind her cup. Kurt rolled his eyes at me.

I think he secretly liked it.

3. Coming down the staircase I didn't care what was going on around me. It was another impromptu performance and I was running late. That's when fate put a boy in my path. Suddenly I didn't care that my pocket watch was telling me I had somewhere I had to be. There was a cute new kid in front of my face. I liked him. Not sure why, but I did. It wasn't full blown, oh-my-gosh-you're-gorgeous-let's-make-out-until-we-run-out-of-air-and-then-some-and-have-to-call-the-paramedics-to-put-us-on-oxygen. It was enough to get me to stop, to smile. _He is the smile to my face. _Simply put, no Kurt, no smile. Kurt, smile. It's as if he had two marionette strings pulling at the corners of my mouth.

Who could resist smiling at someone so adorable?

4. If I were to write an autobiography on a life without Kurt it wouldn't be nearly as fabulous. There'd be stories of father son struggles, trying to be the perfect student and landing myself in a boring desk job for the first ten years of my adult life while I try to find someone to call my own. I'd settle down with some guy I'd met at the bar. He'd wear worn out blue jeans and shirts with set in mustard stains. He wouldn't have a collection of designer bow ties. He wouldn't have skin tight jeans that beg me to stare at the most inappropriate of moments. With Kurt, not only am I open to the world of fashion, but so much more. _He is the ink to my pen. _We never stop experiencing new things. He keeps me on my toes (and not just because he's taller) and makes life worth living.

That book would make the New York Times best seller list in a heartbeat.

5. My mom planted a small garden in our backyard when I was younger. It was filled with fruits and vegetables that changed with the seasons. We'd eat what was grown. I soon grew sick of green beans. She still plants them every year. When Kurt came around I asked if we could reserve a small portion of the garden to grow flowers. My dad agreed. He figured I wanted to grow the flowers to give to girls. Then I actually brought Kurt home. He uprooted the entire plant. Kurt stared in shock. _Don't worry Kurt, you're still the flower to my garden. _He bent down to pick up a flower that had escaped. It was stuck behind my ear.

My left ear, because I'm taken.

6. I used to wake up to the sight of the pillow beneath my head. The numbers on my alarm clock would burn into my eyes. Most teenage boys wake to these sights. There are the few that wake to the sight of some girl they slept with last night. Whether it was a quick mindless task to cure their boredom, or if they honestly love her and want that baby she's going to have is irrelevant. When I woke next to Kurt for the first time I was drunk. Technically I was already in hangover mode. But the second time, that was incredible. _He was the sun to my universe. _I woke up to say hello to the world and he was the first thing I saw. Some people greet the sun in the morning. I greet Kurt. He gets to see me in all my morning glory.

And when he smiles, it beams like the sun too.

7. In a drawer sat an old picture frame. I never used it, having gotten it as an unwanted Christmas gift. All of my favorite pictures had been loaded onto my computer. All the embarrassing pictures of Warblers from parties, my McKinley friends Kurt had helped me make. Ah, Kurt. He looked fabulous in every picture I took of him. His hair would be all in place, his shirt wrinkle free. I wasn't too obsessive about capturing Kurt's beauty. I saw him all the time. I wanted that perfect picture to put in the frame. I finally got the opportunity one day when I walked in on him having a spa moment. His hair was pulled back, face masked. His foot was tapping to the music coming through his earbuds. I crept forward. I wasn't expecting him to hear me above the music. He sat up and I captured the picture. He wasn't too happy. _But Kurt, you're the picture to my frame. _I kept that picture up for months in my room. I had to take it down when we moved. I still have it buried underneath all of my tees.

I will never rid myself of this memory.

8. I ran around the park. I was losing my breath. I was with guys who played on the football team. I was crazy to think I could keep up in a game. I wasn't out of shape. They had training and the advantage of height. You can't change genetics. Then Rachel ran straight into Finn, in an attempt to get the ball, and Kurt started laughing. At that point my breath did rush out of me. It wasn't because he was so breathtakingly amazing. It's because I was distracted by how breathtakingly amazing he was and got hit in the side by Puck. It was a complete accident. I spent the rest of the game being nursed by Kurt. _He was the breath to my lungs._

That may be the air we were frequently exchanging between lip locks.

9. I wasn't a cold creature to begin with. I was cordial with my friends. I was a generally liked person at Dalton. It wasn't until Kurt that I began to re-explore the realm of possibilities outside of the uniform. It was a disguise for me. I could bottle it into a jacket and pretend to be a suave guy. Then he came along and made me question all the walls I had constructed. _He was the key to my heart._ He opened me up to see what I was really made of. He took me down from the pedestal the others created and let me breath.

It was positively exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

10. Kurt's been a lot of things to me. He's been my mentee. My fellow Warbler. My best friend. My crush. My boyfriend. My McKinley tour guide. My roommate. My fiancé.

And tomorrow, Kurt Hummel will be my husband.

_He is the Kurt to my Blaine._

_He is the love to my life._


End file.
